snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi
- Forms ▾= - Human ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - 11= }} }} - Devil ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - 11= - Teen= - Adult= }} }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Straitjacket= - Bikini= - Boxer= - Nazi= }} }} | caption = Mimi | name = Mimi Her | origin = | sex = Female | age = 9 (till GTFO flashback) 10 (birthday in GTFO flashback) 11 (birthday in GTFO) | species = Human (originally) Devil (after infusion) | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = Black | relatives = Blossom (mother) HIM (father) Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny (maternal aunts) Professor Utonium (maternal grandfather) Dexter (stepfather) Dee Dee (paternal stepaunt) Dad (paternal stepgrandfather) Mom (paternal stepgrandmother) | friends = Jeff, Grim Jr., Raven, Irwin, Hoss, The Lava Monster, Courage (pet) | enemies = HIM, Mina, Minimandy, Mandy, The Lava Monster (former), | occupation = Princess of Hell | residence = Megaville (former) HIM's Home, Hell (former) Castle Evergrim, Underworld}} "Ma..." ''-''Mimi after her powers were removed. Mimi Her is one of the main characters in The Grim Tales From Down Below. She became a main character since chapter 5, and even has her own chapter called: Grim Tales: What About Mimi. She is the daughter of HIM and Blossom, but was first raised by Blossom and possibly Dexter, although not everything is clear about her past yet. Grim Tales History Before Mimi became a devil she was a human. She was the daughter of Blossom and HIM, and probably was raised for the most years of her life by Blossom and Dexter. Mimi had the ability to predict crimes by super powered individuals. This power was used by the goverment to alert superheroes when there was trouble. Her powers were boosted by The Nephilim. After the General left Jeff appeared and put Mimi back in her wheelchair. Mimi, Jeff and Dexter celebrate Mimi's tenth birthsday. Mimi kept crying, calling for her mother while Dexter and Jeff tried to tell her she is on a mission and can't come. Raven then appears, transformed into a bunny, and tells Mimi to stop whining and that she has to grow up. Mimi stops crying although Jeff think she was a bit harsh. Raven sung a bad version of "Happy Birthday" which Dexter thought was terrible. Mimi then used her psychonesis and lifted up her pie and threw it to Raven, Raven backfired with an applepie and they started a food fight. Raven was mad and wanted to take a shower when Jeff asked for a favor. In the aftermath of the war in Megaville her stepfather, aunts and friends were all killed by HIM. HIM then also killed Raven, Irwin and Hoss. It has since been reveled that HIM made Mimi kill her own mother. HIM chopped off her hands and replaced them with claws and made her into a devil. Further Orientation In GTFO Mimi was seen hunting Mina down by chasing her and hurting her with a steak and a mallet. After Mina turned into demon wolf and tried to attack her, she was able to slow her down by putting garlic bread in her mouth and while she was weak she threw a house above her. When Mina used her mist powers to escape before the house crashed, Mimi used a vacuum to suck her up and shook her around until she surrendered. When Mina turned into her bat form Mimi hit her with a for sale sign and tried to stab her with it, but failed when Vlad the Count turned into his demon form stopping her before she killed Mina. Mimi attempts to attack again with a car but Him interupts. Him then talks to Vlad about an agreement about his castle being his due to their agreement but Vlad retaliates by stating he didn't "sign a contract". Him rephrases but this time stating that Mina signed the contract. While the others talk Mimi keeled over in pain as she began turning back into human form. Luckily Mimi was able to turn back in time, covering up what she and Jeff were doing by revealing lewed photo's of herself on Facebook, though before they leave Jeff instructs her to take the photos down and delete them or he's taking away her facebook. On their way back Jeff reminds Him that today is Mimi's birthday. Him however is not interested in a party without strippers and has Mimi sent to the infusion pit with Pyramid Head. Later after Jeff managed to convince Him to allow him to throw Mimi a party Jeff spotted Mimi and The Lava Monster in the middle of a staring contest, the latest of many "battles" between the two. Jeff brings Mimi a birthday muffin and attempted to stop her from eating it until she blows out the candle, as muffins are her favorite food and she rarely gets them. Mimi quickly grabs the cupcake but Jeff pulls it back with his web-string. Mimi wants to have it but is stopped by The Lava Monster, Jeff comments that it is the excitement. Jeff ties Mimi in his web while The Lava Monster makes some decoration, Mimi meanwhile tries to cut herself loose with a knife. Jeff then places a present for her on the table and she sees that it is the gift is from Raven. She gets mad and grabs the present. She stands still and The Lava Monster wonders what she is doing, Jeff says to leave her alone. From Down Below Grim Jr. and Redeemer first met Mimi in the Underworld where she was as flesh and blood. They encountered Jeff the Spider and went along with him. In Jeff's cave Grim Jr. told his story and suddenly they encountered Minniemandy. Jeff sprayed Redeemer and Junior to the wall with his web and turned the girl into Mimi. While Him talked to Grim Jr., Mimi was guarding Redeemer. When Grim Jr. tried to slay Him, Jeff released Redeemer and cut his right claw off. Mimi then took Jeff and Junior with her to Limbo. There she played on the swing and did limbo while Jeff explained his relationship with Mimi. Before Junior departed they had a romantic moment that was ruined when she pinched him in his cheek. What About Mimi? After Junior left Mimi and Jeff were taken by Him and Him killed Jeff and told Mimi that the only way to get Jeff back is to get something for him from Grim's Castle. She broke into the castle and went towards the vault. There she first killed the guards and afterwards KO'd Lord Pain. Then she almost killed Grim Jr. but he was saved by Minimandy but Mimi eventually chained them both on each other on the ground. After that she bumped into Cerberus who ate her, but she escaped and trapped Cerberus. She went into the vault where she looked for the item but saw a Tricycle she wanted badly suddenly she encountered Mandroid and Billybot and killed them both. After that she encountered Mandy and fought with her with her katapult firing demon Angry Birds. During the battle Grim came in and gave Mandy the map of Mimi. She read it and gave her the Horror's Hand. It showed her worst memory, in the memory she was a human in a wheelchair in the ruins of Megaville along with Jeff. Golem then rised from the ground and a tiny group of forgotten heroes called the Underfirst tried to save her. While Irwin and Hoss Delgado fought Golem, Mimi and Jeff flew through the air but were saved by Raven who then said to Jeff to save Mimi while they fight Golem. Then Him came and wounded Raven, afterwards Irwin wanted to attack Him by turning into a bat but Him grabbed Irwin in his claw and killed him. Raven and Jeff quickly had to evacuate Mimi, but the Golem rised Mimi and said he had to serve her to his master. Then Raven used her magic and a comet bashed into the monster, the monster said that he would give Raven a warrior's end if she would let her daughter go. Raven explained that she wasn't the mother and Him said that she only said Ma because her real mother was approuching. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Blossom, the mother of Mimi, came and killed the Golem. Hoss then confronted HIM and was helped by Raven. He pulled out a Nuclear Grenade and then then Raven teleported to somewhere else and the grenade exploded. But HIM had escaped and turned into a giant demon form while Hoss and Raven have died. Mimi and Blossom were seperated and the memory was over. Lord Pain arrested her, but she screamed very hard, breaking the glass, of sadness. Afterwards, Mimi's demonic side was removed from her, and containing it by Mandy, causing her to be her original appearance when she met Grim Jr. She became weak, whispering out, "Ma...". Mandy ordered Lord Pain to take Mimi to the dungeon, but Junior stood in front of Mimi, protecting her from his mother's wrath. Mandy beats up her son, but Junior still shown defiance. He transformed in his nergal form. Mandy commented that her son had guts. She left the vault, but warning Junior to keep Mimi out of the vault unless Mimi wants her head removed. Mimi was later seen laying in Grim Jr.'s bed still weakened from his mother Mandy. Mimi had then awaken and hid under Grim Jr's bed while he was talking to Nergal and then attack Junior and his Nergal powers possibly because she was scared. Afterbirth A couple years later in Afterbirth Grim Jr. made contact with her again since he needed her help. She Somehow got her powers back. She had to search information about a Basilican. She showed the information when suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles. She then searched for Basilican sightenings on Googhoul and found the location of Boogeyman's Castle. Later when Dani and Manny were attacked by Creeper Mimi saved them by crushing them with a wreckingball. She then took Manny and Dani back to Grim Jr. and help Grim Jr. get rid of the Boogeyman by summoning a devil portal to pull him in. She then returned Manny and Dani to Grim Jr. and Minimandy and teleported everyone away. Personality Even though Mimi is the daughter of the powerful Him (which is the villain everybody knows from the PowerPuff Girls), and that she has been brought up to one day succeed her father as the overlord of hell, she despises her horrible powers and the very existence of the devil in her. She was shown to have the ability to show compassion, which she had demonstrated first appearance. Jeff has said that before her father ravaged her innocence she was once very innocent and pure. It was said by Jeff that Mimi suppressed her human emotions in order to protect herself from the horrors that her father exposed her too. She was shown to care for Raven as she was crying when she and Hoss sacrificed themselves. For now, she's shown to be very calm, quiet, level-headed, and intelligent. She is very similar to Raven as they both hide/supress their emotions and are mysterious. She has been shown to enjoy things that kids her age would, like tricycles and she usually shown always sticking her tonque out. She rarely looses her temper but when she does she becomes vicious, evident when she attacked Grim Jr. in her human form. She might also be fearless in her demonic form, albeit because of all the things her Father has shown and done to her. This is evident when she climbed the castle wall (even though one wrong move and she'd fall to her death), her Father getting in her face, and her fight against Mandy. Mimi is also shown to be a Masochist, as when Minnie used Jr.'s Nergal powers to impale and contrict her body, she moaned in pleasure. She does, however, shown to have a soft spot and love for her long time caregiver Jeff-going so far as to raid Mandy's treasure room for an artifact that will allow her to possibly get him back. Little did she know though, her father sent her there knowing that she wouldn't succeed. Appearance As a devil, Mimi (much like her father) is red in colour, and she has long, straight pulled back black hair and red eyes. Mimi's hands are replaced by crustacean-like claws, much like Him, and has a dinosaur like tail. Mimi has a gold coloured circle on her head (which actually is a necklace she received from Raven), and small, and black horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears. Mimi's outfit is a short red dress with a furry white trim around her collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high go-go boots. Grim Junior has also mentioned that she wears pink panties. As a human, Mimi is a young human girl with the same long, straight black hair with bangs and red eyes. Before she was taken by her father, she wore a large pink bow in her hair, a long white dress with lace and similar black stiletto boots with tiny pink ribbons attached. She was also possibly parapelgic for she was confined to a wheelchair and had a hard time trying to call for her mother. In the present, she had her hands removed by HIM and covered up her forearms with bandages. She seems to wear the same long white dress from before, but tattered and bandages on her feet. Age The youngest age in which we have seen Mimi was in GTFO. In the flashback of GTFO she celebrated her tenth birthday, when she still was a human, along with Jeff and Dexter. After one year she celebrated her eleventh birthday, when she was turned into a devil already, in Hell. She celebrated it along with Jeff and The Lava Monster. Currently Mimi is still 11 years old. Powers and Abilities Mimi has shown several kinds of ability she can use with the most common ability being able to materialize anything she wants out of thin air. She has summoned all kinds of objects(albeit supernatrually enhanced) like kitchen knifes(however they were immense in size and protruded from the ground), an iron a fry pan, a slingshot,paintball gun, rope, mallet, refrigerator, skateboard, waterhose, mirror, spear, lockpicker a giant wreckingball and various other things. She also is seen shooting Angry Birds. It is shown in Jeff's house that she is able to teleport to other locations, the extent of which this is of yet unknown. She has also displayed superstrength of which extent is unknown (although she's shown to have lifted and thrown a refrigerator , throwing around Grim's guards, and swinging around Cerberus all with relative ease). Mimi also has powers of agility, durability, stamina, and endurance. One of Mimi's strongest powers, which she used in Afterbirth, is to create a portal in the ground where several claws come out, similiar to hers, and grab the enemy and drag them into the portal, probably to hell. It is shown that before Mimi bcame a devil she also already had unique powers. Although not really related to one of her parents. It was revealed that Mimi is a high-level telepath, her speciality is precognition. However she can only predict crimes commited by super powered individuals. She can tell the exact time and place of this crime. It is unknown if Mimi can use any powers of her parents; like Laser Vision, X-ray vision, invunerability, supper speed, flight, energy projection, and ice breath like Blossom or manipulating other people's minds and various other demonic powers like HIM. However Mimi has shown to do a sort of a sonic scream (loud enough to shatter glass or enough to warp metal.) Mimi is an excellent fighter, as stated by Mandy, using her powers along with her hand-to-hand making a deadly combo, usually besting anyone who comes before her. Quotes *"Missed you..." Mimi to Jeff after reuniting in the ruins of Megaville *"Need... seatbelt!" Mimi when falling of her wheelchair *"M...ma...!" Mimi calling for her mother *"Stop!" Gallery For this subject's gallery, see Gallery:Mimi. Video Trivia *Mimi doesn't speak the whole story. However, she spoke small sentences in her nightmare in the ruins as human, and is capable of screaming. *It's possible that Mimi has a fetish for pain, as when Grim Jr. struck her, she moaned in pleasure. *Mimi's human form resembles Lalavava Astronominov. **Her hair style, clothes and demon stare makes her look like Hellgirl. * Mimi's name could be based on "Me me" similar to her father's name, "Him". * Mimi has her own Facebook profile, Mimi Her. * It's mentioned by Hudson Abadeer that Mimi killed her mother. * For, yet, unknown reasons Mimi can't make children. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Princess Category:Main Character Category:Featured Category:Half-breed